How to Add Spirit Pages
This article is a work in progress of an updated version of Spirit Page Guidelines. ---- (SCREENSHOT OF A SPIRIT PAGE HERE + Caption. Use "|right" option) We see you're interested in adding spirit pages... Well, look no further! This page will guide you step-by-step on how to add a complete spirit page from scratch. This page can also serve as a checklist for completing existing spirit pages. This guide assumes you're using the Wikia's full site, not mobile site. __TOC__ Step 1: Knowing A Spirit's Full Name A spirit's full name can be known from a spirit you have, info in the News of the game, or a helper's spirit. Once you know the spirit's full name... *replace the square brackets ("and "") with round brackets ("(" and ")"), and *replace a linebreak (or "enter" character) with a white space (" "). A spirit's name can contain typos. If it does, then do not fix the typos. Just let it as it is. Some examples: Note 1: Those two spirits' name contain typos, but do not fix it. Special Case If a spirit shares the same full name with another spirit, then add a number (starting from 2) after the spirit's full name to spirits whose evolution stage is later than the first one. This is due to there can only be one spirit in Wikia page, and each page is identified by its full page name. Examples: Step 2: Creating the Page A spirit page is best created with the wiki's source editor rather than the visual editor. While the source editor is full of wiki code that might be confusing, this guide will explain each of the code used in the page. To see how to get into the source editor, visit http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:New_page and play the video in that page. Around 0:54, you'll be able to see "Source" and "Visual" tab. Click the Source one, then proceed to step 3 below. If what you see isn't exactly like the video shows, try the following methods below. Depending on your > Editing experience > Preferred editor, there are several ways to create a page in source editor mode. Preferred editor: Wikia's new VisualEditor Click to expand *From the "Contribute" button. *#Locate the "Contribute" button at the top right of a page. Click the button, then click "Add a Page" *#Enter a spirit's full name in the textbox, then click the "Add a Page" button *#*Should a page of the same name already exists, wikia will inform you *#Click the "hamburger" menu button. It's located to the left of the "Cancel" button *#Click "[ ] Source Editor" *#Go to Step 3 to proceed *Directly from a web address *#Enter and visit the following web address in your browser Format: http://quiz-rpg-the-world-of-mystic-wiz.wikia.com/wiki/[A spirit's full name] Example: http://quiz-rpg-the-world-of-mystic-wiz.wikia.com/wiki/Maromar *#*Wikia will replace some characters automatically, such as a white space (" ") into an underscore ("_"). It's normal. *#Click the downward arrow button next to the "Create" button. Then click "Classic editor" *#Switch to the Source mode by clicking the "Source" tab. It is located next to the "Visual" tab, and it should be near "more +" text *#Go to Step 3 to proceed Preferred editor: Wikia's classic rich-text editor Click to expand *From the "Contribute" button. *#Locate the "Contribute" button at the top right of a page. Click the button, then click "Add a Page" *#Enter a spirit's full name in the textbox, choose a Blank page layout, then click the "Add a Page" button *#*Should a page of the same name already exists, wikia will inform you *#Switch to the Source mode by clicking the "Source" tab. It is located next to the "Visual" tab, and it should be near "more +" text *#Go to Step 3 to proceed *Directly from a web address *#Enter and visit the following web address in your browser Format: http://quiz-rpg-the-world-of-mystic-wiz.wikia.com/wiki/[A spirit's full name] Example: http://quiz-rpg-the-world-of-mystic-wiz.wikia.com/wiki/Maromar *#*Wikia will replace some characters automatically, such as a white space (" ") into an underscore ("_"). It's normal. *#Click the downward arrow button next to the "Create" button. Then click "Classic editor" *#Switch to the Source mode by clicking the "Source" tab. It is located next to the "Visual" tab, and it should be near "more +" text *#Go to Step 3 to proceed Preferred editor: Source editor Click to expand *From the "Contribute" button. *#Locate the "Contribute" button at the top right of a page. Click the button, then click "Add a Page" *#Enter a spirit's full name in the textbox, choose a Blank page layout, then click the "Add a Page" button *#*Should a page of the same name already exists, wikia will inform you *#Go to Step 3 to proceed *Directly from a web address *#Enter and visit the following web address in your browser Format: http://quiz-rpg-the-world-of-mystic-wiz.wikia.com/wiki/[A spirit's full name] Example: http://quiz-rpg-the-world-of-mystic-wiz.wikia.com/wiki/Maromar *#*Wikia will replace some characters automatically, such as a white space (" ") into an underscore ("_"). It's normal. *#Click the "Create" button *#Go to Step 3 to proceed Step 3: Copying A Spirit's Page Code Now you're looking at a completely blank page that hasn't even been created yet. To get an easy start, choose one of the listed spirit pages below and copy its page code. Don't forget to view the page code in source editor. *Pazza (Witch crazed for Love) *Theodore Zaza (Emperor's Guardian) *Asmodeus (Howling Voices from Hell) *Tote (The Beast That Talks of Memory) Tips: *If you're creating a page of a spirit whose its other evo page(s) have been created, copy the code from one of them instead. They'll most likely contain some identical info so that you don't need to retype the whole thing later. Step 4: Completing Spirit Infobox Knowing the "Spirit Infobox" Template (SCREENSHOT OF A SPIRIT INFOBOX HERE + Caption. Use "|right" option) Spirit Infobox is a template used to display a spirit's info, including stats, skills, hidden powers, evolution stages, and so on. It is used in all spirit pages. There are two types of spirit infobox, "regular" and "mini" The regular one is located in Template:Spirit Infobox, while the mini one is located in Template:Mini Spirit Infobox. Regular spirit infobox is used for obtainable spirits, while mini spirit infobox is used for ''un''obtainable spirits. The regular one has more parameters to fill in. The spirit infobox template code looks like the following text. Some quick notes: *' ' is the closing code of the infobox (or any template) *'|element' is a template parameter named "element", |rank is a template parameter named "rank", and so on. There are many parameters in the infobox *'Water' is the value of the parameter "element" *A template must have the opening code and the closing code, in which the latter is placed after the former. Filling in the Info Important Info Other Info Step 5: Adding A Spirit's Notes (Optional) Step 6: Gallery Step 7: Spirit Poll Step 8: Leveling Data Step 9: Previewing & Publishing the Page